Navigating the Crew
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: It's a hard job, but someone's gotta do it.


For some strange reason, Nami had a feeling inside of her, a strange feeling. While she didn't know the cause of it, she knew the one solution to quelling it. She went to find Luffy, who was having a pleasant nap in the mild weather. "Luffy, wake up!" She said. "Luffy, get up! I need you." The rubberman stood still, dreaming. "Time to eat, everyone!" As quickly as a fangirl glomps a Sasuke cosplayer, Luffy woke up. "Yeah! Time to eat!" Nami grabbed him by the cheek. "Luffy, hold on." She said. "Nami, I gotta eat, it's lunchtime!" He replied. "I'll feed you something special, if you do me a favor…" Luffy looked at his navigator, curious.

Down in Nami's room, were the sounds of squishing and moaning. She was getting fucked by her dim-witted captain, enjoying every minute of it. "So all I gotta do is pee inside of you?" Luffy asked. "What?! No, cum. Cum inside of me." Nami explained. "Why couldn't you get someone else to do this? I'm hungry." Luffy took a huge breath and yelled, "ZOROOOOOOOOOO! USOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!" Nami's face froze faster than Dick Cheney's nipples whenever he was around Condoleezza Rice. Nami punched him in his face. "Idiot! I wanted you only!" Moments later, the door opened. "What is it, Luff-"

Usopp stopped and looked at the lovely sight of Nami's tits bouncing and her womanhood blossoming. "W-W-What the hell? Luffy, you're fucking Nami?" He asked, bewildered. "Yeah, but I'm hungry." Luffy replied. "Take over for me." "You aren't enjoying it at all?" Nami asked, shocked. "It feels okay, but I wanna eat..." Luffy sighed. "You aren't going anywhere." Nami said, pinching his forehead. She then turned to Usopp. "Since you're here, Usopp I'll go ahead and give you a blowjob if you want." Usopp froze in sudden shock. "A blowjob? Seriously?" He thought. Nami sighed. "I guess he doesn't want to-" She was cut off by Usopp Jr.'s sudden dash into her mouth.

"Usopp POKE!" He yelled. "Nice, Usopp!" Luffy grinned. "(Next time, tell me before you ram my mouth with your dick, asshole!)" She said in muffled anger. Zoro came in the room, rubbing his eye. "Hmm?" He saw Nami being sullied by Usopp and Luffy. "A dream?" He said. "Yo, Zoro! Come join the fun!" Luffy said. "…WHAT THE FUCK?!" Zoro yelled, realizing the reality of what he saw. "I bet she's bribing you for this, isn't she? Demon woman." "(Not at-)" Nami took Usopp's dick out of her mouth. "Not at all. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart." She grinned. "Wanna join?" "Not at all!" Zoro replied. "Aww, you're no fun, Zoro." Usopp said. "Oh, maybe Sanji will be more willing-" Zoro suddenly took off his pants. "I'll do it."

The three Strawhats switched positions. Zoro was now giving it to Nami while Luffy and Usopp got oral. "That lovecook wouldn't know what to do if he saw this." Zoro said. "I think he may be gay." "Really?" Luffy asked. "He doesn't seem that way to me…" "I doubt it." Usopp said. "Switch!" Now Nami lay on top of Usopp, who was drooling with anticipation. "It was one thing seeing you naked at Thriller Bark, but this is too much!" He said."You WHAT?!" Nami yelled. "Uh, Usopp THRUST!" Usopp thrusted hard into Nami, making her moan passionately. Luffy went for Nami's tight asshole, forcing his way in. "Careful now, I'm not as good with that as I used to be." She said. A moment of silence lingered. From the four faces of stoicness, Chopper's suddenly appeared. "Hey, everyone! What are you all doing?" He asked.

"Chopper? We're just playing a game, that's all." Nami said. "Wanna play?" Zoro grinned. "Wait, he's too young to-" "I wanna play, yeah!" He said, happy to be included. "Uh, why are your penises inside of Nami? Wait a minute, where's Nami's penis at? Nami's penis was cut off!" "I don't have a dick, moron!" Luffy laughed hard. "It's okay, Chopper. She has a pussy. So does Robin." Usopp explained. "Oh…" "Okay Tony, just take off your pants and I'll see what I can do." Within minutes of Chopper joining the Strawhat orgy, Nami was being fucked in all holes, nonstop. Her body burned with passion and lust, growing only hotter and hotter. Usopp came first. "Aww, I'm finished…" Chopper took his place. "Now there's only three of us." He said. "I won't lose!" Coincidently, Franky came in the room. "Hey, there you all are-" He stopped "OW! Giving the ol' gangbang, eh?" He yelled, excited. "Count me in!" "Oh, brother." Nami thought.

"Alright, Franky! You won't beat me!" Chopper said. "Oh, is that so? You're on, Tanuki!" "I'm a reindeer!" Brook came in the room. "Good afternoon, everyone-" He saw the crew gangbanging Nami. "Yo-HOOOOOOOOOOO! What is this?! My eyes are playing tricks on me, though I have no eyes." "Now how can you even have sex?" Nami said, annoyed. The realization hit Brook hard. He slumped down. "I forgot, I'm all bones, so I have no flesh to obtain a boner…" Suddenly, he stood up. "Yohohohohohohoho!" "Nami, that was mean!" Luffy said. "Shut up!" Nami grasped Luffy's dick hard. Suddenly, he blasted a large load onto Nami's face. "Whoo, what a great feeling!" He yelled. "I'm finished. I'm gonna go get something to…" Luffy fell down, asleep. "Heh, now I get to plow you!" Franky said, sneering.

From the kitchen, Sanji was cooking. "Finally, I can give Nami and Robin something they'll love!" He said whimsically. "Nami, I-" He looked around. "Where is everyone?" He asked. "It would seem they're downstairs, having some fun." Said a voice. It was Robin. "Fun?" "Ah, but you're here all alone. They're finished with Ms. Navigator." "Finished?" The rest of the crew came to the deck, happy as all can be. "Oh, Sanji. You missed out." Usopp said. "It was really fun! I won!" Chopper said, excited. "What did you win?" "Oh, just some candy." Nami said suddenly. "We all fucked Nami's brains out." Zoro told him, sneering inhumanely. "She loved every minute of it." Sanji stood still. "You…you…you…all" He shook. "Sanji, don't get angry okay? They all have to eat too." She told him, wrapping her arm around his neck. "Sure thing!" He said, swooned by Nami's charm. "After we eat, we should play with Robin next!" Chopper suggested. "Yeah! Sanji can be first to fuck her!" Sanji's nostrils flared. "Robin-CHWANNNN-" Robin looked at her male cohorts with an ominous presence. An aura came from her. "No." She said. Everyone walked away, scared of the Devil Child.


End file.
